M5 Half-Track Transport
|upkeep = |prereq = None |production_struc = Tankoviy Battalion Command |primary_weapon = .50cal Machine Gun |secondary_weapon = |garrison = Up to 2 squads of Infantry, 12 men maximum |health = |armor = Light |speed = 7 |num_abilities = 1 |abilities = Overdrive * Increases maneuverability * Decreases chance to be hit * Cooldown: 90 seconds * Duration: 20 seconds * Costs |num_upgrades = 1 |upgrades = Anti-air package * Adds four .50cal machine guns * Loses transport capability * Can target aircraft * Costs }} The M5 Half-Track is a medium vehicle, available for the Soviet Union in Company of Heroes 2. Its main task is support of infantry through transport and reinforcing on the battlefield. Although initially lightly armored and armed, it can be equipped with anti-aircraft system, which allows it to effectively fight with enemy infantry, light vehicles and planes. Overview A powerful anti infantry half-track which can be upgraded with an AA gun. However it cannot pierce armor of tanks and other heavy vehicles. Very weak against anti-tank weaponry due to light armor but is fairly resistant to HMGs, light machine guns and rifles. Weapons The M5 has a single .50 cal heavy machine gun on top that can fire in a wide arc to the front. It deals good damage against infantry at a long range, but will not suppress. It can barely damage light vehicles, and cannot hurt tanks at all. This changes with the Anti-air Package however, gaining quad .50 cals in a turret mount that can turn 360 degrees. It now deals incredibly high damage to infantry, as well as suppression, and can seriously threaten light vehicles. Troop Transportation and Reinforcement In addition to its offensive capabilities, the M5 Half-track Transport is a transportation and reinforcement vehicle. You may load up to 12 infantrymen into this halftrack, or two infantry squads. Garrisoned infantry are protected from cold weather, and can fire out of the vehicle. If the halftrack is used as a mobile platform for firing special weapons like flamethrowers and anti-tank rifles, it is recommended to only load one squad, because two will seem to be unable to fire with their special weapons but one will always guarantee priority for the wielders of said weapons. Squads can also be reinforced from the half-track. Abilities Overdrive * Costs * Requires veterancy 1 * Cooldown: 90 seconds * Duration: 20 seconds * Activation: Immediate This ability increases the maneuverability of the vehicle and decreases its chance of being hit. Upgrades Anti-air package * Costs * Takes 30 seconds to This upgrade adds four .50 cal machine guns into the deck. This disables its ability to transport and reinforce infantry. Veterancy As a Soviet unit, the M5 Half-track Transport can gain three levels of Veterancy. Each level brings its own specific benefits, increasing the unit's combat potential and/or survivability. Accumulation The M5 Half-Track Transport receives experience points for killing enemy units. Once it has accumulated a sufficient number of experience points, it will automatically advance to the next level of veterancy. Bonuses At each veterancy level, the M5 Half-Track Transport gains a specific set of bonuses. These bonuses are cumulative to each other: Tactics If the player plans to use the M5 halftrack with the Anti-air package, it should stay just behind the battle line, creating an infantry killzone as big as its effective range. Any approaching German infantry will be suppressed and killed very quickly, allowing the Soviet player room to maneuver. In a pinch, it can also be used to kill MG teams holed up in buildings due to its high damage and rate of fire. Since upgrading the halftrack removes its ability to carry and reinforce infantry, as well as costing a huge amount of munitions, the more common tactic is to put a squad with special weapons inside so they can fire from the open top. Combat Engineers are a natural choice for this, due to their flamethrower and repairing ability, as well as very few other Soviet squads being able to take special weapons, unless a Panzershreck or MG42 is stolen from the Germans. Because of the flamethrower's short range, however, the halftrack can easily be hit with a Panzerfaust if it goes close enough for the engineers to flame, so this method must be used with caution. Weaknesses The M5 Half-Track has decent health and armor to take a hit or two and is fast enough to run away from most threats, but as a light vehicle, a single Panzerfaust will destroy its engine and seal its fate. Panzers can also chase it down, with the autocannon-armed Sdkfz.222 and Luchs being especially deadly to it. It if is destroyed, any transported squads will be heavily damaged and depleted, or simply die altogether. Because of the reinforcements it gives, it is often the first target of German antitank weaponry. Quotes Gallery File:M5Half-Track2.png|A pair of M5 Half-tracks - basic version on the left, upgraded to the right.